


We're Safe

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He reached out a hand, and interlinked his fingers with Magnus's. There was a glow being woken in Alec's chest, where all had been dark. Magnus cupped his long fingers under Alec' jawline and kissed him, his tongue light against Alec's skin: a slow and gentle kiss, a kiss that promised more later, when they were no longer on a roof and could be seen by anyone walking by."<br/>- City of Heavenly Fire, p. 666-667</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Safe

After they’d kissed on the roof, Magnus had led Alec to the house where he was staying as a representative on the consul, the spellbook painted in silver on the door, the knocker in the shape of a rune. They had held hands on the way over, and Magnus stopped in the eaves of the doorway to kiss Alec slowly and gently, running his hand through his hair before sliding it down his back. 

Then he quietly led him inside and upstairs, to the bedroom. They were lying on their sides, facing each other, and Magnus wanted to savor this. Alec didn’t seem to mind much, so he kissed him delicately, so delicately. He had missed him so much it hurt, even when he said he hadn’t, even if he believed he hadn’t. 

Suddenly he was aware of a wetness on his face, and realized Alec was crying. 

“Alec?” Magnus almost whispered. “Alec, are you okay? I’m here, Alec, I love you,” he said, rubbing his back up and down as Alec curled into him and buried his face in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, his voice cracking. “I just thought—I was so sure—I’d lost you forever.” He took a shaky breath. “I thought I’d already lost you once, and I was going to lose you again—”

“You didn’t lose me,” Magnus said softly. “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.” He wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him close, knowing what it must take for him to let Magnus see him cry like this, Alec the brave Shadowhunter, who had had a big hand in saving the whole world. Magnus realized something else: he was crying too. 

“I’m here,” Magnus kept saying, “I’m here,” even as his voice scratched and he buried his own face in Alec’s shoulder, as he held him as tightly as possible, as if that would keep them both safe. They _were_ both safe, but sometimes it was hard to believe it.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said again, and Magnus shh’d him.

“You have no reason to be,” Magnus whispered, and kissed the tears on each of his cheeks, and then his mouth, as gently as possible. “You’re so strong,” Magnus said. “Sometimes I forget your heart is gentle.” 

Alec kissed Magnus again, deeper, and pushed his hands under his shirt, running them along his back. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Magnus said. “If you’re still in shock—”

“No,” Alec said, and it wasn’t a whisper. “I want you. I…I’ve never wanted anything or anyone so much. I want you on me, and in me, and…I just want you. I love you,” he finished in a breath. Magnus stroked his cheek, slightly flushed from crying and kissing, and kissed his neck. He still wanted to go slow, so slow, to savor every moment, every second they had together. Every second was precious, sacred. Every second mattered.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Alec said, suddenly looking anxious. “I mean, you seem—”

“Shh, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I definitely want to. I want you so much, I’ve wanted you so much, it hurts me. You’re so…beautiful.” 

“Beautiful is what you say to girls,” Alec whispered. 

“You’re not _just_ beautiful, though,” Magnus said. “You’re also amazing, and brave, and sexy, and hot, and I really want to—”

“Okay,” Alec said, smiling a little. “I get it. You’re all of those things, too, by the way. All of that and more, I think. And I want you.” 

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck again then, and unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest softly, moving down then to his stomach and undoing his belt. Maybe it was the deliberate slowness, or the fact that neither of them had been touched in a good month, but Alec was already flushed and breathing deeply, and Magnus was too. 

Gently he pushed Alec’s pants and boxers down to reveal his already hard and leaking erection. Magnus licked it once, and Alec groaned, arching up. 

“More,” he said desperately, shamelessly. He’d definitely gotten more open since they’d started dating—and maybe even since they’d been apart. Magnus took him in his mouth, enveloping him in warmth, and Alec cried out. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, “It’s just—I—ugh,” He groaned again as Magnus sucked, shutting his eyes. 

Magnus could tell there was only one way this was going to end—fast—if he didn’t slow down. He pulled off and though Alec looked somewhat disappointed, he knew he wanted what was coming next. 

“How do you want me?” Magnus asked, magicking a bottle of lube from a sex shop in Germany to his hand.

“I want…I want to look at you,” Alec said. “I want to see your face.” 

“It has been a while,” Magnus said. “And that will hurt a bit more.”

“I don’t care,” Alec insisted. “I just want to see you…with me.” 

Magnus bent down and kissed him again, first on his mouth, then his hipbone, then his thighs, making Alec shiver. He opened the bottle and pushed Alec’s legs up, then spread some on his fingers and rubbed them on Alec’s hole. Alec jerked a little at that. “Sorry it’s cold,” Magnus said, and Alec shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said, reaching one hand down as if to stroke himself and then thinking better of it. Magnus sucked on his tip a little and Alec’s eyes flew open in surprise. 

“You shouldn’t do that,” he said, turning his head to the side. “I’m gonna come early. I haven’t—it’s been a while,” he said, his cheeks turning red. 

“Since…you mean…” Magnus started, and Alec nodded. 

“I’ve been busy,” he mumbled. 

“Not since you got back? Or since you left?” Magnus asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alec said, shaking his head.

“My, my, you _are_ impressive,” Magnus said. “I’m surprised you haven’t come already.” He leaned forward and kissed Alec, and their dicks rubbed against each other—Magnus’s still in his pants—making Alec gasp. 

“Don’t embarrass me,” Alec replied. 

“I’m just saying because I would have,” Magnus said. “But I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer.” Alec flushed again. 

With that he gently pushed one finger in and then two, gently stroking upward again and again. “Oh, God, Magnus, I—” Alec moaned desperately and clutched at the sheets, obviously trying to stop but not being able to. Arching up he was coming on his chest before he could finish the sentence, moaning as he did. Judging by how it looked, it had been a good long while. 

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I—” he stammered.

“Stop,” Magnus said holding up a hand. “That is possibly _the_ hottest thing that has ever happened to me. “You didn’t even—I was just—”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said again, sounding ashamed. 

“Would you _please_ stop apologizing,” Magnus said. “Didn’t I just say—” instead of repeating himself he fell forward, kissing Alec more, and almost as an afterthought snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared on the other side of the room. 

It only took a few minutes of them kissing pressed up against each other before Alec was hard again. Magnus still wanted to go slow, and he knew Alec would last longer this time. He kissed his way down, from his shoulder to his ribcage to his hip and then pushing his legs up again, circling his fingers around Alec’s hole before gently pushing in. 

He stroked him again, gently. “Mm,” Alec moaned clutching at the sheets. “Think I’m good,” he said. “Want you.” 

“I just want to go slow,” Magnus said. “I want to…appreciate you. This.” 

“Hopefully you’ll be able to go slow this time,” Alec said, blushing. 

“Oh, hush,” Magnus replied, putting some of the lube on himself. It had been a while, and he didn’t want it to be hard for Alec, but he slid in easily, sighing when he was fully in. 

“Ngh,” Alec groaned, and he knew he must be really gay, to love the feeling of Magnus filling him up so much, to have craved it so much, to almost be desperate for it. That was how he’d felt now, even though he’d just come, desperate to have Magnus inside him, and now, desperate for him to move in him.

“Magnus,” Alec managed to groan, and Magnus got the hint and started moving, hitting him _there_ each time. Magnus had missed this, too: knowing Alec was giving himself, fully, to him, and all the sensations that went along with it, being perfectly squeezed and enveloped by his tight heat, seeing him splayed out in front of him, flushed and stroking himself and just completely wrecked in the best possible way.

As it was, Magnus was starting to think Alec wasn’t the only one with a problem as he could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach, feeling like he was rolling down a hill, that everything was just feeling better and better, couldn’t feel any better. He’d tried to go slow but it didn’t matter; he was coming already, gasping as he slowed and stopped, leaning over Alec and clutching the bedsheets on either side of him as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

He pulled out gently and finished Alec, sucking him off until he came again in Magnus’s mouth and Magnus swallowed, Alec shuddering and completely, totally spent. Alec’s whole body felt like jelly or pudding, more than it maybe ever had. He could already feel himself drifting off as Magnus snapped to replace the sheets on the bed and climbed in beside Alec, wrapping around him and holding him close.


End file.
